David Lee (poet)
David Lee (born 1944) is an American poet. Life Lee grew up in west Texas. He graduated from Washington and Lee University. Over the past 35 years, Lee has been writing unique narrative poems in the voices of the people of the rural southwest. He is the author of 15 volumes of poetry, including So Quietly the Earth, Driving & Drinking, and News from Down to the Café. A former seminary candidate, semi-pro baseball player, and hog farmer, he has a Ph.D. concentration in John Milton and taught at Southern Utah University for 3 decades. Quotes "I'm often quoted for saying, 'I write for people who think they don't like poetry.' While I may not have said that, I don't disagree with it". Recognition Lee served as the first Poet Laureate of Utah from January 1997 to December 2002. He has been honored with grants from the National Endowment for the Arts and the National Endowment for the Humanities. He has received both the Mountains & Plains Booksellers Award in Poetry, and the Western States Book Award in Poetry. He was awarded the Utah Governor's Award for lifetime achievement in the arts, and has been honored by the Utah Endowment for the Humanities as one of Utah's top twelve writers of all time.About David Lee, The Pig Poet: David Lee and his legacy, Southern Utah University. Web, Oct. 29, 2012. His 2004 book So Quietly the Earth was among the 25 books chosen for the New York Public Library's annual "Books to Remember" list.http://www.herondance.org/David-Lee-Poetry-W191C49.aspx Publications Poetry *''The Porcine Legacy''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1978. *''Driving and Drinking: A poem''. Port Townsend, WA" Copper Canyon Press, 1982. ISBN 978-1-55659-208-9 *''Shadow Weaver'' (illustrated by Valerie Cohen). Waldron, WA: Brooding Heron Press, 1984. *''The Porcine Canticles: Poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1984. ISBN 978-1-55659-209-6 *''Day’s Work''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1990. *''Paragonah Canyon, Autumn '' (illustrated by Arlene Braithwaite). Waldron Island, WA: Brooding Heron Press, 1990. *''My Town''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1995. *''Covenants'' (with William Kloefkorn). Granite Falls, MN: Spoon River Poetry Press, 1996. *''Wayburne Pig''. Waldron Island, WA: Brooding Heron Press, 1997. *''The Fish''. Seattle, WA: Wood Works Press, 1997. *''Twenty-one Gun Salute''. Sedro-Woolley, WA: Grey Spider Press, 1999. *''A Legacy of Shadows: Selected poems, 1978-1996''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1999. ISBN 978-1-55659-097-9 *''News from Down to the Café: New poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1999. ISBN 978-1-55659-132-7 *''Incident at Thompson Slough''. Sedro-Woolley, WA: Wood Works Press, 2002. *''So Quietly the Earth''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2004. *''Last Call: New poems''. San Antonio, TX: Wings Press, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:David Lee 1944, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 8, 2014. Audio / video *''David Lee: A listener's guide'' (audiocassette). Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1999. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Loading a Boar" at the Academy of American Poets *David Lee b. 1944 at the Poetry Foundation *Bits of Poetry ;Books *David Lee at Amazon.com ;About *"About David Lee " *[http://www.raintaxi.com/online/1999fall/lee.shtml "David Lee Pitches Poetry", Raintaxi, Fall 1999] *David Lee at Wings Press. Category:1944 births Category:American poets Category:Washington and Lee University alumni Category:Southern Utah University faculty Category:Living people Category:Poets Laureate of Utah Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets